


Widow Loki

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Stories [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Seduction, Awkwardness, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Neighbours, Not Canon Compliant, Suggestive Themes, Widowed, Widower Loki, seductive loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Her mother warned her to stay away from Mr Alarson's widow...





	Widow Loki

Sigrid's mother had warned her to keep her distance from the widower who lived in the house next door. The old man they had married, Mr Alarson, had passed away a month or so ago, leaving his young husband all alone in the big old house.

Being naturally antisocial, Sigrid was willing to do just that. But of course, life had a way of screwing things up. Like when a parcel was delivered to next door when she was out (for ten minutes to pop to the corner shop). Reluctantly, Sigrid found herself knocking on the black front door of the dead man's house.

A tall, spindly, dark haired man answered the door, wearing a black satin robe with a glass of red wine delicately balanced in one long fingered hand. He luxuriated against the doorframe, lips stained red, thick lashes framing emerald green eyes.

Sigrid couldn't breathe.

"Yes?" the man said impatiently, startling Sigrid out of her stupor.

"Parcel," she blurted, "For me. Parcel. A parcel. Came here. For me. I need it. Thanks."

She wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

The man arched an elegant eyebrow. "Larsson, I presume? Sigrid Larsson?"

"I think so."

"Well, you either are or you aren't."

"I are -_ I am _." Sigrid's face was burning.

The elegant, tall, sophisticated man smirked at her, no doubt judging her for being a bumbling, blushing, babbling mess.

"You're cute," he said, much to her surprise and embarrassment. "Thanos never mentioned his neighbour was so cute."

"Who's Thanos?"

"My dearly deceased husband."

Sigrid frowned. "Thanos was his name? God, what idiot names their kid Thanos? Oh hey, baby Thanos, harbinger of doom and gloom-_ shit, _sorry, I forgot, he was your... husband..."

"I am aware. I frequently had his cock up my ass," he said nonchalantly, swilling the wine around his glass idly.

Sigrid went bright red.

"Um, cool, okay. Um. Can I have my parcel now, please?"

The man reached back and grabbed her parcel, his hand brushing against hers as she took it and held it to her chest.

"Thank you."

His lips curved upwards, his eyes tracing up and down her body, taking in every detail. "You are most welcome," he purred. "Since we haven't been introduced properly, why don't you indulge this young widow by joining him for a drink inside?"

"Uh..." Sigrid's mind went blank, so her mouth decided to do all the work. "Sure. I'm not into wine, though. I don't like alcohol, actually. Maybe some tea? With sugar?"

"Adorable. Oh, by the way, before I forget." He set his wine glass on the table just inside the doorway and extended his hand. "My name is Loki."

"Sigrid..."

"I know your name, dear." He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her fingers delicately, his eyes never leaving hers. Sigrid felt the air leave her lungs. What in all the seven hells was going on with her life? She was going to get into so much trouble.

Loki observed the young woman in amusement as she glanced around the kitchen they were sitting in, taking sips from her cup of tea.

"So..." Sigrid said after a long while of awkward silence. "You must miss him."

"Who?"

"Your... uh... dead husband."

"Which one?"

The look she gave him made him grin wickedly.

"How many have there been?"

"Hmm..." Loki pursed his lips, pretending to struggle to recall them all. "My first was a woman, my first wife. Angela. I was 17 when we got married. She was involved in a skiing accident."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

She didn't sound particularly sorry, though maybe she wasn't good at expressing herself.

"My first husband was Svaðilfari. He worked with horses."

"Did he get trampled to death by horses?"

"No. He committed suicide in the bath."

Sigrid's eyes widened.

"Oh... man."

"My third spouse was En Dwi. Such a delightful man. So very quirky." He sighed wistfully. "I cared for him deeply. But alas, Lady Time had other plans for my beloved. He passed away from an undiagnosed tumour."

"Oh..." Sigrid reached out and patted his hand sympathetically. "You poor man."

"Yes, poor me."

Sigrid wasn't stupid. But she was very good at playing stupid.

"Was Mr Alarson your next spouse?"

"Hm? Yes, yes."

"How did he die?"

Loki sighed heavily, shoulders slumping. "He fell down the stairs and broke his neck."

"I do worry for your next spouse," Sigrid said nonchalantly, finishing off the rest of her tea before belatedly wondering if he'd poisoned the drink. "You seem to be a bit of a jinx."

"The curse of being me, I'm afraid."

"Yes, and such a curse it is." Sigrid glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Well, I should really be getting off, I have studying to do, and I need to make dinner, and my cat needs feeding-"

"I'm not a bad person."

"I never said you were."

"You implied it."

"How?"

Loki looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Thanos told me all about your family. He says you're a smart ass kid who used to break into his house and steal his credit cards."

"In my defence, I was nine and bored."

There was an awkward silence then, as Sigrid contemplated on the best way to escape without appearing rude. She stared down into her cup, leg shaking under the table.

"You think I'm a gold digger."

His voice jolted her from her thoughts.

"No." Sigrid pushed her cup away. "I think you're a black widow."

She stood up then, resolute in her determination not to appear weak and stuttering in front of the hot widowed man.

"Thank you for the tea. It was nice to meet you finally."

“Oh, I assure you,” Loki said with a slight smirk, “The pleasure was _all_ mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loki's spouses:  
Loki Odinson-Bartlett - Angela Bartlett (Angrboda)  
Loki Gast - En Dwi Gast  
Loki Mikkelson - Svaðilfari Mikkelson  
Loki Alarson - Thanos Alarson


End file.
